sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Ridgeley
| birth_place = Windlesham, Surrey, England | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1981–1991; 2018–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Andrew John Ridgeley (born 26 January 1963) is an English singer, songwriter, and record producer, best known for his work in the 1980s as one half of the musical duo Wham!. Early life Ridgeley was born in Windlesham, Surrey, England, to parents Jennifer John (née Dunlop) and Alberto Mario Zacharia (who later changed his surname to Ridgeley); his mother is Scottish and his father is of Italian/Egyptian descent. Ridgeley grew up in Bushey, Hertfordshire, and attended Bushey Meads School. His mother was a schoolteacher at Bushey Heath Primary School while his father worked for Canon. When George Michael enrolled at school, Ridgeley volunteered to take him under his wing. Career After years of playing in various music groups, most notably The Executive , Michael and Ridgeley formed the duo Wham!. Michael was lead vocalist and primary songwriter and played keyboards, while Ridgeley played guitar and performed backup vocalsGeorge Michael, Nigel Goodall (1999) George Michael: in his own words Omnibus Press, 1999 (Google Books). They approached various record labels with a homemade tape - which took 10 minutes to record in Ridgeley's living room - and signed with Innervision Records . After one album the duo signed with CBS. ''Wham! ''Wham! enjoyed worldwide success from 1981 to 1986, selling more than 28 million records worldwide; they made their US debut on Dick Clark's American Bandstand, becoming the only 1980s British act to have three No. 1 singles in both the UK and US charts. In 1984, Ridgeley had rhinoplasty to reduce the size of his nose. After photos were published in British newspapers showing Ridgeley's bandaged face, Wham!'s manager, Simon Napier-Bell, fabricated a story that the bandages were the result of Ridgeley having been hit on the nose in a nightclub. After days of tabloid headlines, the true reason was revealed. A year later, Ridgeley said he regretted the surgery, thinking that his nose was now too small. In 1984, Wham! had two UK No. 1 singles and were competing that year with pop rivals Duran Duran to be Britain's biggest pop act. Napier-Bell devised a publicity scheme that he believed would turn them into major international stars: in April 1985, he took Wham! to China for a 10-day visit. They gained huge worldwide media attention when Wham! became the first Western pop group to play in China, in front of 15,000 people at the Worker's Gymnasium in Beijing. The visit was recorded for a documentary film titled Wham! in China: Foreign Skies. In 1985, Ridgeley performed at the Live Aid charity concert next to backing singers like Kiki Dee while Michael performed with Elton John. By 1985, Ridgeley had developed a reputation as a party animal who regularly got drunk at nightclubs; the British tabloids referred to him as "Animal Andy"; he was kicked out of the official party at the end of the Live Aid concert 1985 for his wild behavior. In 1986, "The Edge of Heaven" became Wham!'s fourth and final UK No. 1 single. With Michael keen to move into a more adult market, the duo broke up after a farewell concert entitled "The Final" in front of 72,000 people at Wembley Stadium on Saturday 28 June 1986. Post-''Wham! On 27 January 1991, Ridgeley joined Michael on stage for a few songs at the encore of his Rock in Rio event at the Maracanã Stadium in Rio de Janeiro. Since 1991, Ridgeley has generally shunned the limelight, but he did agree to give an interview on camera for the first time since the split in a 2005 documentary, ''A Different Story, about the life of George Michael. Ridgeley also appeared as a studio guest on the first series of the BBC 2 programme Fantasy Football League in 1994. In 2005, Ridgeley and Michael made plans to reunite as Wham! for Live 8, but Ridgeley reportedly pulled out at the last minute; in 2012, Michael dismissed rumours that they were set for a reunion to mark the 30th anniversary of the their first record. Michael said that there was no truth in speculation the group would reform for a one-off concert. Upon hearing of Michael's death on 25 December 2016, Ridgeley paid his respects on Twitter, saying, "Heartbroken at the loss of my beloved friend Yog." Since 1982, Ridgeley has reportedly amassed £10 million from sales and royalties of records. Much of his income comes from the 1984 single "Careless Whisper", which was one of the few Wham! songs that Ridgeley had a part in writing; the two had written the song together several years earlier, when both were 17. (Ironically, despite Ridgeley's involvement in writing the song, the single was issued as a Michael solo piece.) "Careless Whisper" has sold six million copies worldwide and, as of 2012, was the 34th best-selling single of all time in the United Kingdom, having sold over 1.3 million copies. Ridgeley still receives thousands of pounds a year from his share of "Careless Whisper" royalties alone. Shortly after the breakup, Ridgeley moved to Monaco and tried his hand at Formula Three motor racing. Meeting with little success, he moved to Los Angeles in pursuit of a career in acting. He returned to Britain permanently in 1990. CBS Records (later Sony Music), having taken up the option on Wham!'s contract that specified solo albums from Michael and Ridgeley, released a guitar and drum driven solo recording from Ridgeley, Son of Albert, in 1990. His brother Paul, an occasional percussionist for Bananarama, played drums on the album. Singles included "Shake" and "Red Dress". "Shake", which was the first single from his solo album, reached No. 16 on the Australian charts and No. 58 in the UK charts. "Shake" was the 81st highest-selling single of 1990 in Australia. "Red Dress" charted in Australia but peaked outside the top 100. CBS passed up the option of a second album after unsuccessful sales of Son of Albert, which was panned by critics and failed to make the top 75 in the UK. Son of Albert was one of the worst received albums of 1990, achieving only half a star in a savage Rolling Stone magazine review.The complete guide to the music of George Michael & Wham! L Ellis. 1998 – Music Sales Group Ridgeley later said: "It was disappointing and depressing to receive quite such a beating over that album." Charitable work Andrew Ridgley has several times participated in the Dallaglio Cycle Slam, a charity bike ride for the Dallaglio Rugby Works, established in 2009 by England rugby legend Lawrence Dallaglio, which helps young people tackle life in a positive way with the help of Rugby. Personal life Ridgeley lives near Wadebridge, Cornwall, England, in a restored 15th-century farm property that he shared with former partner Keren Woodward, (broken link) a member of the group Bananarama. The couple ended their relationship in November 2017. Autobiography On October 8, 2019 Penguin Random House published Ridgeley's "Wham!: George Michael and Me." NRP review of "Andrew Ridgeley's "Wham!: George Michael and Me Discography Albums * ''Son of Albert (1990) – AUS #63,Australian (ARIA Chart) peaks: *Top 50 peaks: *Top 100 peaks: *"Red Dress": NED #66, US #130 Singles References External links * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:English expatriates in Monaco Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English male guitarists Category:English male singers Category:English people of Egyptian descent Category:English people of Italian descent Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English rock guitarists Category:English songwriters Category:Epic Records artists Category:Lead guitarists Category:Musicians from Hertfordshire Category:People educated at Bushey Meads School Category:People from Bushey Category:People from Surrey Heath (district) Category:Wham! members